How Many Mojitos?
by Roman Shor
Summary: Okay i didn't really know what to file this under, category wise. But anyway, this is my first attempt of anything, Its a Jogan fanfic from Mama CPs Dalton about Julian and Logan at a party. Enjoy :


Julian never quite understood why he was so nervous to attend the Windsor parties.  
>He had attended many parties that had more important guests, high profile hosts, and costs 3x more to run, (and that was saying something, considering how much money the Tweedles had)<br>Julian had started making a habit of showing up the madness though, despite knowing he was only there because etiquette said he could be. That didn't bother him so much; it meant that Logan would be there too.

Julian's gazing out the window was interrupted my Derek's voice from behind his rooms door:

"Jules, seriously. Being fashionably late doesn't quite count when the rest of your friends have been there for over an hour. Even Logan said you need to hurry up"

"Of course Logan couldn't come and tell me that himself now, could he?" Julian muttered under his breath.

"Yeah D, I'll be right out, you can go back. I'll meet you there"

Derek didn't wait around to respond. He knew that Julian would either be there or he wouldn't, regardless of what he actually said.

Half an hour later, upon shuffling his skinny tie for a good few seconds, Julian braced himself and produced his invite to the doormen, both he and the doorman knew that he would have been let in even if he didn't have it, You'd have to be living in a cave, or just straight up stupid to not recognise Julian Larson in this part of town.

This club had started to become a regular hang out for the Windsor lot, after Reed Blaine and Kurt had gone to watch Shane dance backup for Nicki Minaj's performance there for Ushers birthday a few months ago.

The tweedles had really taken a liking to it, somehow managing to get one of their mothers friends to buy the deed to the place. They'd since then named it the White queens castle, and so of course, had to hire out the whole danm thing when it was there turn next to host a party. Money really wasn't an object for them.

The instant wave of body heat hit Julian as he entered the building. He shyly walked up the stairs, hiding behind his hair, and lent himself on the balcony that overlooked the ongoing on the castle.  
>Music. Lights. Food. Drink. Dancing. Everybody just having a good time. He instantly surveyed they place for Logan and Derek, he found them- arguing, from the looks of things. He'd wondered what Logan had done now.<p>

Derek stormed off to one of the many girls waiting to calm him down, and left Logan sitting in a booth alone, sipping a drink. From the way he was studying it, Julian was pretty sure Logan didn't know what it was, and right now he didn't care. Logan caught Julian from the corner of his eye; he downed the drink in a matter of seconds.  
>Julian was pretty sure that would've been one of, if not, the only, drink Logan would have had tonight due to his medication.<p>

Julian slid into the booth, next to Logan. Logan didn't even batter an eyelash.

"Why no, this seat isn't taken, do sit down" Logan remarked sarcastically.

"Don't try and act like you would be saving it for anyone else. Nobody else would willing sit here."

Silence.

"You took your time getting here, Julian. Arriving on time too common for you now?"

"I don't think I could handle being with you the whole night, so I simply decided to not be here for the whole night. I'm sure you'll drive me away like you did with Derek soon enough anyway"

"You saw didn't you. I hate it when you do that"

"You hate everything I do, Logan."

"Get me another drink and I might hate you a little less, Julian..." Logan smirks.

Julian orders himself and Logan another Rum Mojito, discussing how this would be Logans first Rum Mojito. After finishing one, Julian gets a call from his agent. While leaving to take the call, he fails to hear Logan tell the waiter to keep the Mo's coming.

A painfully long half hour of scolding to start off the evening. Wonderful.

Text from Logan: Come dance with me. I know you want to..

What the hell was that about? Derek's obviously got his phone, Logan's not that drunk already.. He doesn't get that drunk.

Back in the castle, the private rooms have been opened. How the tweedles justified these was completely beyond insane, using them for people who need to 'cool off a little' or 'sleep off the alcohol' was just so transparent. Everyone knew that as soon as the lock on the outside turned red, the people inside are in a world of their own, and want it to stay that way.

"Julian! Go handle your bitch already! Logan's cramping my style"

"My bitch? What the? Logan is not my bitch okay, Derek"

"Yeah sure, and the sky is green.."

"Screw you D."

"I'll leave that to Lo."  
>Derek winks, walking off with a girl on each arm, way too smug for his own good.<p>

Letting Derek find out about Julian's feelings for Logan was not a good move.  
>I still don't know how he managed that, thought Julian. I even leave their panties on the floor of the room sometimes. I know Derek is intelligent, but he's not socially smart enough to work that out on his own.<br>Whatever. Fuck them both. Julian grabs a glass of something from a passing girl, way to smashed to notice, and shoots it all to the back of his throat and gulps in three seconds flat.

Why did Derek's knowledge stress him out so much? He didn't even care that Derek knew. He knew Derek wouldn't say anything because he understood why Julian wouldn't, and couldn't tell Logan. Like I said; Derek is smart, bit of a whore, but he is definitely smart.

Stressed out, Julian walks straight into the first private room he sees and lays down on the couch.

5 minutes of blissful peace, just laying there. Whatever he had nabbed from the passing girl must've been strong, his body was going slightly numb. It actually occurred to him that 60% of the stuff at this party wasn't even legal in most states.. It was the Tweedles, after all.

"Jules. I want to speak to you."

Woah, where did you come from? Leaning against the door was the flawless Mr Wright the 3rd, looking not-so-flawless right now.

"Logan!"

Julian jumped to his feet, startled, forgetting all about the numb feeling.

"How did you even know I was in here?"

"Lucky guess, I guess. Or my brain guesses. Whatever."

So he followed me- god, that guys pride will be the death of him.

Two girls look overly made-up and barely clothed burst into the room

"I told you I saw him go in here" one of the girls giggles to the other.

"Well Logan, we've been looking for you! We wanted to know whether you wanted to go... for a walk? Maybe past the rooms down the hall?"

"Georgia, Daisy, I'm having a conversation, I'll just have to come find you girls a bit later on."

"How later? We don't want to be waiting for ages."

"Oh trust me, all good things-"  
>Logan pondered his choice of words for a moment.<br>"Come, to those who wait. And by good things, I mean me. "

Logan winked seductively. Julian couldn't help but blush a little.  
>The girls squeal, turn and strut out of the room.<p>

Logan focuses back to Julian. All the dazzeling charm fell off his face like it was painted on. He now just placed a blank expression in Julians direction. It was like he'd been reading from a script for an audition.

"Jesus Christ Logan, what are you doing? You're freaking gay! Is there a trash can in here? I'm going to throw up."

"Don't be jealous because you're actually straight and you can't even get girls like I do."

Yeah, that's definitely the emotion I'm feeling right now Lo, jealousy. My eyes are green with envy. Julian's witty response stayed in his head, but the point remained, Logan still thought Julian was straight. How could he be that blind? Ugh, Do not want. certainly not right now.

"Listen Logan, I'm going home now, back to the dorm. You feel free to stay here deny your sexuality some more with all these girls pining over you. I bet they're great fun until you get below the waist."

Anger was flaring up in Julian's voice.

"Don't be such a hardass Jules. It's a bit of fun for god's sake! The girls love me."

Julian's stepped to Logan, and sharply pressed him against the wall with his hands either side of his head.

"I'M the hard ass? Really Logan? You wouldn't know Love if it stapled itself to your throat and serenaded you with your own bullshit. You're so immature and so stupid that you don't even have enough common sense to look at what is happening around you and how other people feel. I have to put up with you day in day out complaining about how nobody likes you, well maybe if you started paying more attention to the people that actually care about you, then you might just get somewhere! I don't like it when you're not happy Logan, you think it's easy for me to see you drugged up and miserable all the time? I care about you more then you know and you are always pushing me to the back of your mind. I don't even know why I'm still here. To hell with you."

Julian made his way to the door, but Logan kicked it shut and stood up straight in order to look Julian directly in the eye.

"Why am I only hearing this now, Jules?"

Still angry, confrontation was not the best thing for Julian right now. Cue the incoherent rambles.

"Why the hell do you think, Logan? I'm supposed to be your best friend, and you still think I'm straight, what does that say about how much attention you pay to me and the way I feel? You're so stupid right now, like- for real. I can't even deal with this."

Julian looked down at the floor, only to have his face lifted up a moment later by his favourite hands cupping his cheeks. He looked into the amazing green eyes that were staring straight at him, he caught his breath and the next thing he knew he was in contact with Logan's lips.

"Logan! What the hell!" Julian shouted as he pulled away from Logan kiss.

"Julian, I can't. I can't leave you alone right now; you just have to trust me on this one. You're right and I'm stupid and and"

Logan was back at Julian's lips again. Fast, fierce and passionate. So many different feelings were going into this; Julian had no choice but to return it. It was what he had wanted all this time.

"Logan. What is this?"

"Jules, be with me tonight. It's all I want"

Julian needed nothing else.

A few hours later, Julian woke up with Logan lying naked next to him on the couch in the private room. Maybe it wasn't a dream after all..

A small smiled appeared at Julians lips, and he felt.. Happy. Not the kind of happy that he usually had to force everyday due to his actual feelings of frustration, anger, humiliation etc, but actually happy. All those things he'd normally feel.. they just kind of slipped away and the more he looked at Logan asleep next to him, the better everything got.

After clothing himself, Julian went downstairs back to the party. Of course, it's still going on. The tweedles parties are renowned for lasting at least until 8am the next morning; it was only about 2am now.

He walked around, looked at who was still alive and dancing, until something out of the corner of his eye got his attention. It was the booth He and Logan were sat at earlier on, with a waiter clearing a good 2 trays worth of empty mojito glasses from it.

A thought suddenly occurred in Julian's mind.

"Excuse me, how many other people have been sat at this booth since I left it?"

"Uh, um, none Mr Larson, it was just Mr Wright, he told me to keep the drinks you ordered him coming. No one has been here since"

Julian's heart stopped.

His mind was going insane right now; all he could think about was how much alcohol was in Logan system a few hours ago. Julian had only had a couple of drinks.

It was a lie. All of it.

There was nothing about anything that just happened that was truthful in anyway. It had been a drunken mistake. Fuck.

Why did I not pick up on that? How is that possible!  
>Julian thought to himself when he had Logan pinned to the wall, maybe he smelt alcohol, maybe he thought it was himself, or people walking outside. Or it was the alcohol in his own system that made him just conveniently forget the part where Logan had been completely trashed. That would explain him acting totally out of character.<p>

Julian was frozen. He had utterly zoned out of reality. He must've been stood like that for quite a while, by the time he snapped out of it the waiter was gone, and the table in the booth was spotless.

"Julian"

Julian whipped around as fast as he could without falling over

His chest pounded.

"Um, man I don't know. My head is banging, what's the time?"

Time you sort your priorities out, Lo.

"It's just after 2am, Logan."

Logan. He was awake, and coherent, did he understand what had just happened?

"Oh. And, Could you clear something up for me?"

Wait, what? Was he about to bring it up? Was he actually being true when he'd said he wanted me?

"I vaguely remember telling some girls I'd meet them in a private room... I then wake up naked 3 hours later with an awful headache. Was I really that drunk?"

Logan was speechless. For the first time he could ever remember in his life, he literally had nothing to say to that. Logan could remember briefly speaking to two slutty girls, but apparently committing to being with him in some form of emotion, he had no recollection of? Are you serious?

"Uhuh."

It was all Julian could respond with without bursting into tears.

"Okay well I'm sorry Jules. I just had way too much to drink. I don't remember anything that has happened, did I miss anything interesting?"

"Oh, I um. Well, ah."

Julian sighed. This was pointless, if it meant all that much to him, they wouldn't even be having this conversation.

"No Logan. Nothing at all. There was nothing important, and worth remembering that you've missed tonight."

Julian was being sarcastic, but of course Logan knowing no better was still apparently too stupid to pick up on that.

"Okay, well I'm going to go find these girls. It was Georgia and Daisy right? Or was it Cassie? Ah, I'm sure if I just walk around it'll come back to me"

As Logan turns and walks away. Julian's cheeks are streaming with salty tears falling from his eyes.

Everything he had wanted, and everything he was most scared of, had all happened in one night. And now he felt nothing. Absolutely nothing.

He sank to the floor of the booth, and that is where he stayed. Straight faced, and desperatly trying to hold back drops of fluid that just kept on coming.  
>He couldn't stand up, which was probably a good thing, because he didn't feel like doing socializing anytime soon.<p> 


End file.
